


Eternity

by KT_ExReplica



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: HAOU - Freeform, Judai is Haou and Haou is Judai, M/M, Supreme King Judai, Vague gore imagery, Yusei turns part dragon, also using Judai because i cant spell Hapu half the time, see lmao, sounds way cool and better than Haou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT_ExReplica/pseuds/KT_ExReplica
Summary: Yusei is a fallen cosmic entity of the Light, his husband is the champion of Gentle Darkness, the Supreme King.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Haou | Supreme King, Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Eternity

His husband returns late that night, later than usual and Yusei stands from their shared bed to greet him when he sees the tension in his jaw. The stiffness there radiates down to his squared shoulders and shows in his stride.

“Your Majesty, welcome back.” Yusei dips his head, averting his eyes when Judai stops and snaps his gaze onto him, realising that he wasn’t alone. Anxious that he had spoken out of turn against Judai’s wish, Yusei kneels.

An armoured hand pats his head and draws metal tipped fingers through his hair. Yusei dares not press up into the affection, King Judai is a frigid man and with a matching icy tongue to match the cruelty of his stone walls and taller bedrock towers. He never asked for more than what his King offered and if it was just a hand for weeks, months then Yusei would count himself lucky that Judai had survived this war thus far without suffering grievous injury and still, blessedly, even had a hand to offer.

“Rise, Starfall.” Judai’s voice stays neutral but the void of his chilling eyes say otherwise. Yusei can see the shrouds of night shifting around and wonders what forced him into such a defensive state. If darkness had a personality Yusei thinks it would be prickly and sarcastic, and more aggressive than it would be defensive, but tonight Judai’s dusk swarms the room with oppressive shields.

“Permission to speak freely.” Yusei stays at his King’s feet.

“And I gave you the order to stand.” Judai raises an arm and Yusei does, now on his feet, gets to work unfastening all the clasps and belts holding the dark vambraces together. He sets the pieces aside and rises to his feet as commanded.

“My love, you seem so exhausted these days.” Now looking down at his husband, Yusei slowly holds out a hand, his palm facing up, not wanting to trigger Judai’s demonic battle reflexes. It wasn’t his fault that he was trained this way, born to fight but Yusei would prefer to never repeat his mistake, the reminder in the form of a gnarled dark pink scar stretching across his collarbone.

Judai watches him warily for a moment and then surrenders his other clothed arm, holding out his left hand to be released from its metal confines.

“This war is currently in our favour. I cannot allow this chance to evade me. I must keep all the allies for as long as they are loyal.” Judai replies, his voice factual, practical and it is true, the winds of war billow through their sails in a push that brings them ever closer to victory. With his now bare hands he lifts his dual purpose crown helm off his head and places the heavy item onto the little one eyed, one winged fiend patiently waiting to serve its King, it disappears in a puff of smoke and takes the helmet with it for maintenance and polishing. 

Yusei studies Judai’s lovely structured face, at the high cheekbones and porcelain edge of his jaw gently disrupted by one thin scar, it had been too long since he had seen him so clearly in the warm candlelight. Judai turns slightly and brushes away the long auburn hair at the nape of his slender neck, Yusei says nothing about the vulnerability of his King and steps loudly, purposely for his own benefit, begins unfastening the straps and buckles holding the breastplate together with deft workers hands, looping the chest armour over his arm to start dismantling the intimidating rows of spikes on either side of the King’s shoulders.

“Of course not, you are too cunning to allow the Light to have the advantage. It may be strong but you are smarter, your allies would be fools to betray your command.” Yusei eases his liege out of the spiked pauldrons carefully not wanting to cut either of them on the cruel serrated edges. The armours disintegrate the moment Yusei sets them down on the dresser beside the bed, he turns to give Judai his attention once more.

“Yes. Should my forces move without my direction I will be pleased to enact their instant demise.” Judai shakes his head to rid of his flattened helmet hair, auburn locks flaring out in a burnished copper storm.

“Why not spare them in return for their unquestioned loyalty in this campaign to eradicate the Light?” Yusei isn’t sure of their current battalions and their conditions but surely if threatened with their heads becoming sordid palace decor, they could save their siege powers and numbers.

“What makes you desire such destruction, are you not a creature of the merciful light, my Starfall?” Judai must be rather stressed if he was being so conversational tonight, Yusei refrains from kissing the back of his husbands’ neck, but he wants to right on the first ridged vertebrae poking up from under the brunettes’ gambeson.

“It is as you say, I am a fallen cosmic entity. The Light never sought for my recovery when I was lost, I am yours until my last core fails.” Yusei can’t resist the temptation any longer and presses his lips to the back of that pale bared neck. Judai shudders.

“That’s right, you belong to me now don’t you?” Judai turns, wild fox brown hair whipping about his pale sharp nose and solemn lips. Rich buttery light scatters across his remaining armour and the reflected shards catch fire in his ambrosia yellow eyes, burnishing them to gold. Judai’s aura overwhelms the glow of the flames, turning the light into dark, such was the effect of the Supreme King that his power was so mighty that fire itself looked dull before his infernal radiance. 

But Yusei has no time to appreciate the view nor can he reply to this rhetoric because his King is tugging him down by the collar of his robe, evening their height difference to kiss him hard, possessively. Their kisses were always full of teeth than anything else, Judai has no patience for the softness of one’s mouth and particularly enjoys how Yusei would challenge him for dominance, that his pride and regality of a creature once of destructive Light making it a delicious battle of fangs and enamel when he didn’t feel like submitting so easily.

But Yusei doesn’t want to fight him right now and relinquishes his control to Judai, pulling back on his natural exuding magic to show his acceptance, the starglow across his skin dims from the Supreme King’s penumbra wisping and crawling up his body in victory. Judai bites the corner of his mouth savagely and in a move so unbecoming of royalty, shoves Yusei back onto the bed behind him. The slap of his cold palms stinging against his clavicle.

Yusei tumbles onto the vast mattress behind. Regaining balance props himself up on his elbows, groaning from the vertigo, the fabric of his robe askew, the clothing hiding nothing from the man looming over him. Judai exhales loudly through his nose and snaps his fingers irritably. The click resonates throughout the room and his remaining leg armour and boots cease existing in a shower of red sparks leaving the King in his black undershirt and trousers. 

“If your power extends this far then why do you require my assistance to disrobe?” Yusei has never seen his husband exert, in his words, unecessary displays of magic before, perhaps there was an unusually impatient side hidden inside of his stern lover somewhere. 

Judai always moved at his own pace, his grim way of things was what attracted Yusei to him in the first place. But he welcomes the change, he loves when his husband gets greedy.

“Starfall you are so simple, I adore seeing you grovel down on your knees.” Judai growls, climbing the edge of the mattress and pressing a hand to Yusei’s chest, but it’s not he who manually pushes him back into the bedding but the raw force of darkness, the King flaunting his sheer power for the hell of it, it's a reminder more than anything. Yusei thought of Judai’s strength despite his smaller stature, his svelte litheness, as a wonderfully attractive paradox.

“I also take great pleasure seeing you lose control when you’re beneath me, Star Creature, you are too easy to corrupt.” Judai sinks the claws of his summoned darkness deep into Yusei, once a warrior of the destructive Light. Yusei writhes beneath his thighs, convulsing as the inky night touches the nova whiteness of his soul. It hurt as it always did when the tendrils of night shrouded his light but Yusei knew his love would never bring him true harm.

“Yusei look at me.” The King purrs his velveteen voice slow cold treacle and coloured just as dark.

He does as he’s told cracking his lids against the searing nothingness that pressed about his psyche. Where the Light brought life and justice, Darkness brought mindless chaos.

Judai loves his Starlight.

Completely enraptured over everything about Yusei from his sun radiant tan skin to the impossible space blue depths of his eyes. He’s never known the sunlight having ruled the shrouded realms of spite, ambition, greed and power. Yusei is the closest thing to the Light that wouldn’t kill him, although he did try once upon a time with all of his might. The force of a thousand stars behind every strike.

The Supreme King wears the should be killing blow over his frigid heart. A scar slashed over his left breast in a silver so pure it stood out from his pale skin easily as if it were a brand that still burnt. 

Judai fell into a deep and obsessive love with Yusei’s strength the moment his blade of stardust pierced his armour. Saw the worth in the warrior before him when Yusei was finally overwhelmed, the darkness sapping his strength, the odds had never been in Yusei’s favour the moment he infiltrated the palace. Perhaps in the realm of Light the same could’ve happened to himself if he had chosen to lead the war to their borders as they had with his.

It was the most ironic and offensive thing that the Champion of Light had united his everything and surrendered himself to the King of Gentle Darkness. 

Yusei is a vision of gold and navy against the blood red sheets, the useless robe continued to do everything but its intended purpose by framing his nudity and the generosity of his heavy firm pecs instead. The black sumptuousness draws attention to the carmine gems piercing through his nipples, the uncut cloudy amethyst in his navel matching the magic amplifying crystals on Judai’s battle armour. It's a special kind of possessiveness.

Let it be said that a collar was too vulgar for a King and his spoil of war, magical branding as another form of possession was also an outdated, crude and unrefined method of ownership that could be easily overturned by another. So Judai cast aside the old ways and with his most trusted magician overseeing the bonding, he wove the seals and gems that tied them together.

“Are you aware of how beautiful you are?” Judai asks, pressing his cool palms against Yusei’s half opened thighs. 

Yusei shakes his head, embarrassed. He can feel his heart hammering in his chest, can feel his cheeks burning at his lover's sincerity. When was the last time he had been so affectionate? Perhaps the time from their early days and he had still been a prisoner where he had slid a blade fashioned from rock shale into Judai’s throat. The King had lost his sure, confident footing and spluttered, staggering with manic laughter, black blood splattering and bubbling with every wet inhale and gurgled exhale. Later that night Judai did what was prior unthinkable and knelt for Yusei, of all things bent his knee to a creature who directly opposed him just for his lone existence. But Yusei had not led that evening, instead opened his legs wider for the King to take, take and take. That night he sold his soul to the devil.

“It’s rather distracting.” 

Judai leers down at the feast before him, where should he touch next to make his pet squirm? The possibilities were endless, dare say he was excited as neither of them were used to pleasure having existed and lived for war only. The only touch their bodies knew how to process was violence.

“Allow me to distract you further.” Yusei reaches up for his King and meets him in the middle. The kiss voracious and wet, Yusei knows how high strung the brunette gets from his war meetings and tips his head back, breaking the kiss and offering the strong column of his throat. Judai makes a vaguely affected noise in his nose, eyes burning like tar and lunges forth to take his due reward.

“Ngh!” Yusei jerks underneath his weight, thrashing when Judai clamps his sharper than human teeth around the soft skin protecting his jugular. Any harder and Yusei was sure he would be gored to death, as the thought came it was interrupted by the telltale smell of iron and ozone floods the air, misting their senses in a haze of desire. Judai moans loudly through the rush of hot blood filling his mouth, he can smell the underlying arousal running through Yusei’s veins and the taste drives him half crazed with lust. 

He would love to suck him dry, drain the Light from him and leave him to rot from the darkness inside out but that would take away all the fun in having his way with a creature so noble. Yusei breathes heavily beneath him, his chest rising and falling erratically, lips parted around soft stuttering moans. 

The sounds he makes as he comes undone from the sensations whittles away at Judai’s already frayed nerves. It’s hard, they’re both hard.

“Hm, it seems as though you rather enjoyed that.” Judai lifts his face from the bite and sits up on his heels, glossy rivulets of scarlet stain in the crevices of his teeth, lips and drip down his jaw, chasing down the hollow of his slender throat to disappear under the opening of his shirt.

“Bite me harder.” Yusei says despite the pain of the first mark, he can feel his body surging to protect him, the wound site has already gone numb, self healing capabilities were useful in every other time but now. He wants to wear his husband's mark proudly.

“Please.” He repeats, quietly.

Judai looks at him strangely, the weight of his stare bordering unsettling. The King doesn’t move, his chest barely rising with each breath he takes. 

“Again.” Judai commands, licking his lips. 

“Please my love, my solar eclipse-“ Yusei throws himself into it, rolling his hips up in agitation. Lightning snaps through his veins and Yusei has to bite on his lower lip to stifle his lewd moan at their shared friction. 

“So quick to beg, and yet you have not an ounce of shame.” Judai’s usually passive, stoic face screws up into a snarl of pleasure while he speaks and he spreads his legs wider, hamstrings pulled into sharp relief, settling lower over Yusei’s lap grinding down with heated intent his hips rocking fluidly. They frot back and forth like wild animals, Judai’s lips and teeth burning dark welts into his throat.

Yusei wants to touch them so badly but he needs permission - “Let me please you-!” He struggles to sit back up, foolishly thinking he could get the situation under control.

No sooner the words - his plea had left his mouth, Judai slammed him down against the mattress, his hand claw-like over the box of his throat, fingers and nails pressing into the bite wound he’d left earlier, the pressure opening the half healed incisions again to pool blood through the gaps of his fingers and palm. 

Breathing distorted and disjointed, the King shoves his free hand between their middle, seeking Yusei’s arousal underneath the flood of his robe. His calloused fingertips brush the underside of Yusei’s erection, tripping over the curve in the middle. Judai trails his fingers up to the wet tip where he closes his palm, fisting the hot firmness. The way Yusei arches, back bowed gracefully leaves Judai breathless, wanting desperately to see more.

Determined to get what he wants, what he knows he deserves, Judai tightens his grip and slides his hand down to the base of Yusei’s flushed cock. Yusei thrashes, his natural calm disturbed by the hot molten need pulsing through his veins. The King is relentless and syncopated, his rhythm off, stroking up when Yusei expects down and down when he thinks up. 

Slick noises fill the chamber of the King, turning the tepid atmosphere inside muggy with their shared heat, and Yusei, with much shame and arousal is certain the monsters standing guard outside can hear them.

“Let them hear, let them know that they can hear and never have you because you belong to me.” Judai reads his mind in that casual way he always does. Yusei had long given up on hiding things from his husband, he always found out, nothing was a secret between them, including his desires. 

“How much do you want me?” Judai asks and regretfully lets go of Yusei’s throat to hear his answer, allowing his starlight to choke down some precious air. Yusei nods, lips tight and his nostrils flared.

“Answer me!” Judai demands, cupping Yusei’s balls and digging his nails gently into the soft sac and with his free hand, pinches the vein at the base of his generous shaft. Convulsing Yusei throws his head back and howls “Nh-h!” in half pain, half pleasure, clear sparkling pre spurts from the tip of his flushed cock. Judai watches the dew roll down the ridge of his frenulum and in a moment of indulgence leans down to nip and lick up the stray droplets, following the trails of heat up to the tip to suck at the head, tonguing the slit until Yusei’s balls tighten, thighs trembling.

“I always- hn- need you, my-ah- oblivion.” Yusei whispers brokenly, clutches at his own hair, needing something, anything to ground himself when Judai slides his sinful mouth lower, lower until the entire length of Yusei’s arousal is nestled in the scorching depths of his throat. He can see the soft bulge of his cock in the narrowness of Judai’s gullet, pressing out against the high collar of his shirt and tenting the dark fabric. Overwhelmed, stimulated visually and physically Yusei shudders, his hips instinctively humping up and into the brunette's mouth, feeling the drag of his teeth over his skin and the curve of his esophageal channel flutter as it struggled to milk him of his essence.

“J-Judai!“ Yusei pants, artificial stars born from pleasure dancing across his eyes. He needs more, this isn’t enough, he’s near desperate for everything the King has to offer. Judai pulls off his cock until its just his lips kissing the tip, he’s saying something against the sensitive head but Yusei can’t decipher the words, can only process the vibrations of his voice, it’s tickling all his nerves alive and in a fit of madness - Yusei grabs at Judai’s skull, knotting his scarred fingers into thick auburn hair and forces the shorter man back down onto his throbbing erection.

The wet obscene slap of his cock hitting the back of Judai’s palate forces a loud choked moan from his stern mouth, lips and chin covered in a thick, sticky mix of saliva and precome when Yusei begins to fuck into his throat with wild uncoordinated thrusts, snapping his hips and rotating deep into the depths of the brunettes hot maw. 

Judai’s ragged interrupted breathing echoes in Yusei’s lizard brain, rattling around like pennies in a tin. His vision blacks out and Yusei roars, his voice pitching into the beastial snarl as his heritage of the heavens, Stardust Dragon thrums in his veins and bisects his azure eyes into twin reptilian slits of gold and sapphire, claws of diamond splitting from his fingertips and scales of soft adamantine colour racing across to cover his torso, arms and legs. 

Yusei curls his claws into Judai’s head for leverage, feeling pinpricks of royal blood on the tips. He looks down at his husband to see him kneeling between his legs, retching and coughing up chunks of thick syrupy semen, spilling it all over the sheets. His cupped hands aren’t enough to catch the sheer amount of come that the King could not swallow and against all odds, Yusei feels his cock plump again at the sight of the Supreme King subdued by his sex.

Scowling at his abrupt and rough treatment, Judai spits infernal swears, cursing Yusei out in guttural demonic tongues, his voice sounds thoroughly abused and deep as thunder and the draconian howls when the crystals piercing his body ignite sending electrifying shockwaves throughout him. Jerking and convulsing through the possessive arcane magics radiating from his tits to his cock, Yusei whines, sharp and high when he realises the pain has made him rock hard once more.

Judai smiles sweetly, hands still cupped around Yusei’s overflowing cock. Looking down, down, down at him with those condescending volcanic yellow eyes, smiles never bode well when on the King’s visage and Yusei despite all his apex everything feels like the smallest prey beneath that grin. 

“Are you looking to be punished, pet?” Judai phrases it as rhetorical, his voice quieter than silk. He’s not waiting for an answer.

“N-nh!” Yusei groans through the cage of his fangs, unable to reply from the aftershocks of numbing pleasure still shaking his being, frying his thoughts.

“Silence. Spread your legs.” Judai growls, curling his come wetted hands around the draconian’s rigid length once more to slick the organ with its own seed. Yusei struggles to comply with limbs made of iron and it’s not good enough, darkness swirls in the ether and presses his thighs open like an invisible lover. It holds him open there, naked and wet, flushed with shame and arousal.

Pleased by the proceedings, Judai strips himself of his dark clothing and moves closer on his knees, tipping his chest forth, back arching sinuously, reaching around to slide two sticky fingers inside himself with little difficulty, lips parting with the sensation.

Yusei watches, throat dry and eyes blurry as a surprisingly gentle, maiden-like blush creeps up Judai’s throat to colour his pale cheeks and dust the shade of young roses along the prominence of his elegant nose, he doesn’t know where to look, wishing that he was more ancient so that he could split his gaze and look at all, to look at his King coming undone on the width of his own fingers and to watch said fingers disappear inside of his greedy hole.

Judai fingers himself without finesse, three fingers now stabbing quickly through his tenseness and when the fourth finger is added, breathing quietly at the burn, tacky viscous sounds overlaying the noises Yusei strained to hear the most. Judai mounts Yusei’s thighs in a breathless rush, tumbling over their limbs as if he were a foal learning to leap, sweat and come sticking them together. 

It’s adorable, the redness of his pouting mouth, it’s mesmerising when he spreads his buttocks, it’s unbearably hot when Judai’s softened entrance presses, puckered up against the drooling tip of Yusei’s magnificent cockhead. 

Yusei watches helplessly as the Supreme King lowers himself onto his erection, twisting and muffling himself through gritted angry teeth as each inch passes through his velvet sphincter. The draconian sees the challenge burning in his husband's gaze and, he wants to be good this time, refrains from moving, clenching his jaw until he feels the muscle in his hairline tic as he begins to feel sweat pricking along the scales of his hairline. It’s like being dipped head first into a cauldron of boiling oil, scalding his nerves and-oh!

“Fffuck-“ Judai utters, voice caught on the edge of a truly unbecoming noise. His body contorts into a silent effigy of all consuming pleasure, spine curving up and out, his chest attempts to cave in from the torture of breathing as his insides squirm in their struggle to conform to Yusei’s wretched girth who was wide as one's fist and the length of a forearm and hotter than the infernal fires of hell. 

Yusei is not unaffected himself and cranes his neck back into the mattress gasping for air, sweating profusely when Judai’s deceptively strong but slight hands journey up his quivering thighs, shift up his obliques and grasp hungrily over his strong abdominals to rest against the curve of his scale studded pectorals. 

Then he digs his toes and the pads of his feet into the sheets and curls his hands into claws and moves.

The lovers cry out in unison, sweat and ancient instinctual pheromones buffing the sweltering atmosphere into a haze of limbs, mouths, eyes, handssweateyeslimbsclawsteethscenttouch- 

Together at last. 

“Judai, Judai—you’re—nh yes there-!” Yusei whispers, reverently his claws digging into the barely there softness of his King’s subtely curved hips, watching him fuck up and back down on his cock, rocking and jerking his hips whenever he sat back down on a good spot. Eagerly taking in every muscle strain, every flex of pale skin with dilated effervescent pupils of nebula blue. Judai says nothing, his face closed off but the flush of exertion betrays his emotions and with the way he’s biting down on his lower lip desperately to hide his voice is more than telling. 

Judai will never admit that he’s struggling, at war within himself to hide all weaknesses that could be exploited, he has a vision of the future, the prophetic destiny that all unified dimensions under his hand would meet - he stands on the plateau of it all exuding the force of a hurricane within his being. It’s a long term fantasy, he won’t know when he will reach it, grasp it, but he has time.

He has all of eternity, an immortality with Yusei. 

There in that moment, trembling atop the encompassing starlight that fills him to the brim, his destiny changes, yes there is a storm in his future but the conflagration through it is a constellation. A fierce comet so blinding the mere thought of it sears his mindscape, it’s so close.

Judai’s knees give out, sore from the repetitive strain, this is not him weakening from exertion— he’s strong and he can fight with raised blades to spill life forces and take what he needs in this campaign but their connection isn't a battle and he finds himself lost, falling, thighs taut and having nothing left to give. Gentle hands catch him, the Supreme King allows them to manipulate him as they willed until the softness of the mattress soothes his palms and caresses its coolness against his flushed chest.

It is a moment of sweet respite, indulgence in a way Judai has never experienced. Yusei wants to spoil his King and waits patiently for his headspace to reform in the present, stroking his draconic hands up pale thighs, over the top of his regal rear and down the dip of his pelvis and up the bumps of his noble spine.

When clarity returns to Judai’s breathing rhythms, Yusei tenderly presses his thumb down against his lover’s quivering soft hole, thoroughly enjoying how it made the brunette choke gasp into his arms and sink further onto his elbows and knees, his body lax and open for more. It’s all the consent he needs and Yusei guides himself inside of Judai’s waiting heat once more, the new angle of his cock pressing up against the erogenous curve of his prostate sends roiling waves of lightning shooting down into his atoms.

“Talk to me, love. I want to know how you are feeling.” Yusei’s voice rumbles within his throat. He doesn’t move a muscle, wanting to hear how he is needed from Judai’s stubborn, savage—beautiful mouth.

Incandescent under the soft intimate glow of the candlelight Judai is another creature all together, if he was darkness contained within a human vessel in the normal realm, here in the secluded chambers of the King he is starkly beautiful, willowy limbs and frenzied calm. Yusei has no words to describe the bone deep want and fear he feels when he looks at him and thousands of eyes look back.

“I’m fine. Now move.” Judai says, his voice strained.

“At your desire.” Yusei murmurs, your wish is my command, your majesty, is the one thought that races through Yusei’s mind and he feels an insatiable power. Coherency leaves him and is replaced by blood, it fills Yusei’s head at once seeping through the muscles in his tight jaw, throbbing behind his eyes and under his swollen tongue. He can’t help but hyper focus on a stray droplet of sweat trace pungent and astringent from Judai’s hairline, down, down, down and his self control rips. He must’ve said something cruel, done something cruel, because the brunette is twisting, blurring under his grip, in between the fabric of dimensions and shouting, fingers clawing into any surface that would give him support.

He can’t stop the spitfire incantations seething through his teeth, it visualises in the air about them in shimmering glyphs and Judai writhes in his grip, the flat plane of his stomach fluttering as the pure nature of the possessive sorcery pierces through him like tiny burning needles. Yusei doesn’t remember with clarity, but he can hear each impact of their skin meeting as he drives his hips and painfully hard cock with deep wet bruising thrusts into Judai’s plaint hole, the brunette unable to do much but arch his spine, hide his face in the sheets to muffle his loud erotic gasps and hope his lover does not snap him in half.

They must look like one endless creature from where the King starts face down in the mattress all the way up to his presented hips, knees spread and Yusei connecting them by his sex, hand pressing down in the small of Judai’s back as he mounts him over and over.

“Ah-ah-ah-!“ Judai’s normally stoic voice crests, prettily and breaks with heat at a particularly well timed thrust and Yusei with what’s left of his sanity manhandles him as he likes, the ghostly images of his true forms’ feathery wings erupting from his back as his instincts to claim Judai again and again cloud his judgement. 

Judai is a mess beneath him, now on his back Yusei can see everything and it pleases the beast inside greatly how willingly the Supreme King had submitted to him, perhaps they’re both in need of this, perhaps this isn’t Judai’s submission at all. But the draconian doesn’t dwell on it much, not when he can’t stop salivating at the sight of his golden treasure impaled on his wide cock, squirming because it’s too much and yet never enough, it feels exceptional to know that the tyrant who dominated the dimensions was splayed open on his back just for him, his hair and voice both incoherent in their messes as all intensity and sternness is fucked out of him.

Judai can only cling to his last remaining sanity when Yusei grabs at his thighs and pounces, folds him in half, powerful shoulders pinning him in place while he plugs the brunette back up with his steaming cock, caging the shorter male in between his forearms so he has no escape. Like this he can see the shock of emotion race across the King’s face at the new angle and is not disappointed, grinning with catlike smugness when he slows his rabbit thrusts and their stifling animal fucking transitions smoothly into what could only be described as deep and tender.

Supreme King Judai does not know tender, does not understand anything emotionally significant, soft or loving. And yet he’s so overwhelmed by Yusei’s closeness, the heaviness of his body and how intimately he leans down to kiss him, he doesn’t respond for a long time, lips sealed tight keeping it chaste but Yusei won’t let him rebuild his defenses and parts his lips with a firm tongue. Their kisses, always voracious as they are; this one is different and Judai overstimulated, sobs softly into Yusei’s suffocation, his atmosphere burned up by cosmic flares. Yusei squashes his husband and eats him alive, devouring his trembling cries and everything he can provide, sinking deep into his core until he’s locked in tight, balls deep, spending himself with a muffled cry of relief, marking Judai’s insides with a flood of come.

The King arches into the sheets with a low raspy noise, his own neglected cock, shiny, red and curved twitches against his stuffed belly, squirts clear precome over and over as Yusei pulls out and opaque milkiness oozes out of his abused hole. Licking his jaws, Yusei drags his now human fingers through the mess between Judai’s thighs and presses them back into the source, mouth aching at the carnal sight. The brunette shivers weakly, he’s still hard and it's a real treat to see him wiggle his hips, seeking for more, chasing it because there’s nothing he needs more. 

Taking pity on the needy creature, Yusei dips his head to swallow Judai and his arousal carefully, minding his sharp fangs. Judai’s reaction is instantaneous, hands flailing, toes curling and Yusei has to hold him back with his strong forearms lest he hurt himself. It only takes a couple seconds for Judai to come undone, convulsing violently, his tight hips whipping up and smacking his pelvis into Yusei’s nose. The dark haired draconian sits back and utters their promise, his voice never made for demon tongues and trips over the pronunciations, but it works—Judai’s back bows right off the bed, cock and the muscles in his thighs twitching erratically as he spurts creamy hot come all over himself. The more powerful ripples of his orgasm shoot as far as his own face and Yusei purrs at the sight of Judai satiated, dewy with eyes the colour of slow honey and covered in his own spend.

He can’t help but be a little mischievous and openly laughs when the King spits and hisses like a feline when Yusei leans in to nose his thighs open to press the tip of his tongue to the brunette's bruised swollen fuckhole. Lapping at the soft perineum until his body gives in and Judai’s coming again and it’s like a ripple effect throughout his body despite his cock having nothing to give, instead dripping like a broken faucet until the aftershocks of pleasure subside.

“I won’t be sorry, you knew this would happen.” Yusei shushes him but the King closes his mouth on whatever his rebuttal would be and Yusei sees this as a win, infinitely pleased at how the night had gone, been won and ended in his favour. It’s now that he realises the mess he’s left Judai in.

The Supreme King lies beneath him smeared in come and Yusei’s marks, some in the form of bleeding welts across his throat and chest and others claw and finger bruising from how hard he had held him. The look in Judai’s eyes completed the look, intense with contained fury but intrigued satisfaction lurks in his gilded gaze. 

Judai composes his will of darkness and Yusei can’t do much in the face of his wrath, letting the shrouds smother him and can only watch as his golden eyed lover straddles him with a blade of a smile across his face.

“I am aware, I’ll just make sure you will be.” Judai says with a new kind of lethality in his sex roughed voice.

This did not bode well but Yusei loves his demon king husband and his stamina is more than enough for them both. It would be a long night but with Judai? Yusei would spend all of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write dialogue to save my goddamn life i also didnt beta this sorry 😔


End file.
